Qui vis pacem, para bellum
by Kietah
Summary: Quel serait le point commun entre un vieux médecin autobot, un Cybertronien plutôt fragile et une jeune femme maladroite ?
1. Prologue

Voilà.

Après un long mois à tourner et retourner, sans savoir comment entamer mon histoire, la voici devant vous. L'aventure peut enfin commencer, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je le souhaite de tout cœur !

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Qui vis pacem,

para bellum. 

_« Il ne sert à rien de dire "Nous avons fait de notre mieux". _

_Il faut réussir à faire ce qui est nécessaire. »_ Winston Churchill. 

* * *

Prologue

_« Connais-toi toi-même. »_ Socrate.

**S**eul le bruit de leurs pas brisait le pesant silence. Lourd, régulier, inquiétant, il ne cessait d'aller et venir. Accroupi au détour d'un couloir et caché des gardes, Littlehope fut saisi d'un doute énorme. Et si il n'y arrivait pas ? Et si, finalement, toutes ses arrogantes espérances étaient reposées sur du toc ? Pour se donner un peu de confiance, il jeta à nouveau regard ambré dans le couloir, mais ne vit rien de plus que les autres fois. Deux clones, marqués du sceau de la Garde d'élite, allaient et venaient devant une rangée de portes numérotées, à la manière d'automates. Aidés de ses composants électroniques, il examina chacune d'elle. Son interface s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle et mit en avant son numéro : vingt sept. Il lui fallait maintenant passer sous les capteurs audio et visuels des drones les plus intelligents de Cybertron. A cette pensée, Littlehope sentit sa peur revenir et faire vibrer ses circuits. Il ne savait comment détourner leur attention, ne pouvait pas se rendre invisible ou même engager le combat. Non, il était condamné à attendre que la situation se débloque d'elle-même.

Les minutes s'enchainèrent sans que rien ne change. Littlehope cherchait la moindre faille de la garde, mais les drones suivaient leur programme sans aucune erreur, effectuant chacun de leur côté les va-et-vient incessants entre les salles vingt et quarante. Quand une demi-heure passa, sans que rien n'évolue, Littlehope se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable de tenter quelque chose vouée à l'échec. Mais dès qu'il tentait d'échafauder un plan, la peur faisait surchauffer ses circuits et oublier toute esquisse de solution. Résultat, rien n'évoluait.

Ses capteurs audio perçurent soudain les bruits de pas d'un troisième robot qui approchait. Les deux drones l'entendirent également et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'arrivant. Littlehope se risqua à regarder lui aussi, ajustant ses optiques pour avoir une image nette du fond du couloir.

« Identifiez-vous ou je tire ! tonna l'un des gardes.

- Relève, » répondit le robot à son apparition.

Le temps que ses coéquipiers comprennent, il s'avança nonchalamment vers eux. Il avait bien l'apparence simple d'un drone si ce n'est que le symbole de la garde d'élite ne s'étalait pas sur son torse. Ce que l'un des gardes remarqua :

« Où est ton signe ?

- Nouvelle peinture, trop fraîche pour l'ajouter, » répondit nonchalamment la relève.

La réponse dut être convenable car, quelques secondes après, le nouveau garde faisait une ronde plutôt paresseuse dans le couloir. Littlehope, doté d'une patience limitée par son très jeune âge, vit cet évènement la mettre à bas. Sans hésiter, il fila droit vers la salle vingt sept quand le drone eut le dos tourné. Arrivé devant la porte, il réussit par quelques gestes tremblants à l'ouvrir et s'y engouffra. Sans vérifier s'il avait été repéré ou pas, il referma silencieusement derrière lui et patienta un instant dans la nouvelle pièce. Mais il entendit le pas mollasson du garde passer et disparaître.

Littlehope soupira, ventilant ses circuits surchauffés, et se permit d'observer autour de lui.

Il dut allumer l'une des lumières situées au dessus de ses optiques. En temps normal, tous les bâtiments de Cybertron étaient alimentés par l'Energon qui bouillait dans les cœurs de la planète et ses habitants. Cette énergie permettait aux portes de s'ouvrir seules et aux pièces d'être continuellement éclairées, entre autres. Un jour pourtant, les bâtisses des nombreuses capitales s'étaient éteintes, les veines bleutées de leurs parois étaient devenues sillages, sans que Littlehope ne comprenne pourquoi.

La lumière s'alluma, inonda la pièce et aveugla ses optiques. Littlehope les couvrit de son bras le temps qu'elles s'accommodent. Quand il se tourna à nouveau, il vit une salle vide avec quatre tristes murs mauves, hormis ce petit meuble en métal sur lequel était posé un livre. Le robot s'avança et saisit délicatement l'objet, capteurs à l'affût. Rien ne se produisit, ni alarme déclenchée, ni signal ultra ou infrasonore envoyé, ni piège actionné. Il observa donc un instant le précieux ouvrage et en feuilleta les pages.

Ce devait être le seul livre que les robots n'avaient jamais écrit, tout souvenir passant par l'informatique et la mémoire, et rares donc étaient ceux qui devaient connaître son existence. Quel intérêt à écrire si aucun n'était capable de lire ? Les quelques caractères que discernait Littlehope lui étaient certes familiers, mais indéchiffrables. Ce serait pour une autre fois.

Le livre sous le bras, il partit vers la porte. N'avait-il fait que poser la main sur la poignée qu'une voix se fit entendre :

« _Starscream, Starscream, ramène moi donc ça s'il te plaît... Mais non voyons ! Je ne peux pas envoyer un Vehicon à la place !... Et alors, qu'attends-tu ?_ C'est naturellement au Commandant des Seekers de se farcir un tel boulot ! »

Son ton, d'abord haut-perché et exagéré, avait soudain viré à l'agacement. Pétrifié, Littlehope entendit les pas du dénommé Starscream, marmonnant et contrarié, s'arrêter devant la porte et taper le sol d'un rythme rapide.

Il se mit soudain à beugler et fit sursauter Littlehope :

« Hé toi ! Depuis quand se permet-on de menacer un supérieur ?

- Qui va là ?

- Stupide Vehicon... » souffla Starscream.

Le Decepticon était vraisemblablement agacé. Le sursaut de Littlehope l'avait remis d'aplomb et il chercha à comprendre ce qui se passait au dehors. Il abaissa les caches devant ses optiques ce qui le plongea dans une apaisante obscurité. Il lui était possible d'adopter trois modes de vue : l'actuel percevait la lumière visible et ses couleurs et adoptait une lueur ambrée; un autre, au regard vermeil, cernait dans un spectre rougeâtre l'infrarouge et lui permettait de voir chaque corps vivant cybertronien à travers des surfaces métalliques désormais vides ; quant aux optiques au regard turquoise, c'était plus compliqué car misant sur les émissions d'ultra-sons des appareils situés juste au dessus de ses optiques, qui lui donnaient, dans un noir parfait, une image précise seulement, il obtenait des maux de tête intenables et était facilement repérable. Littlehope devait avouer avoir une préférence pour le second, plus reposant et facilement analysable. Décidé, il releva ses caches et laissa ses optiques rouges capter les variations de températures alentours.

Du temps où l'Energon alimentait encore Cybertron, il avait pu discerner avec précisions tous les détails des constructions de ses ancêtres et en était grandement admiratif. Seulement, il ne coulait plus et il ne restait à Littlehope qu'une image qui s'effaçait au fil du temps. Les magnifiques arabesques qu'il s'était plu à admirer avaient désormais disparu, laissant place au vide d'une planète mourante. Si Littlehope pouvait voir les deux robots dans le couloir avec une précision déroutante, les courbes rassurantes n'étaient, elles, plus là, et ne le seraient jamais plus.

Ses optiques tournèrent d'elles-mêmes vers les figures rougeoyantes si nettes de part leur proximité et s'attardèrent sur la plus proche. Starscream, présuma-t-il, agissait comme quelqu'un d'ennuyé, tapant rapidement du pied et contractant impulsivement ses doigts. Si il n'avait pas rencontré de nombreux Cybertroniens, Littlehope pouvait malgré tout constater que celui derrière la porte n'avait rien d'impressionnant. De taille moyenne, il avait une silhouette trop élancée et, comme le montrait les deux ailes dans son dos, très peu taillée pour le combat. La voie des airs était un privilège en cas de fuite. Et il devait s'éclipser très rapidement, nerveux comme son corps aux températures variantes le montrait.

Des pas retentirent, puis, une exclamation de surprise.

« Second Starscream !

- Oui, oui, je sais.

- Pardonnez moi ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! Je croyais que...

- C'est bon, c'est bon.

- Mais... ce n'est pas vous qui êtes arrivé ? Il y a quinze minutes ? »

La seconde de silence qui suivit laissa le temps au système d'urgence de Littlehope de s'enclencher. Son esprit réussit à se fixer sur une unique pensée : bouge de là. Il devait absolument trouver une cachette ou ça allait chauffer pour ses circuits. Ses optiques fouillèrent la pièce encore et encore, mais tout était vide et banal. Autrement dit, il était coincé.

« 27 dis-tu ? Pense à passer à la reprogrammation. C'est le livre de Yoketron qui se trouve là et personne ne s'en occupe plus depuis des cycles. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un tas de restes organiques. »

Si Starscream s'était éloigné, il se rapprocha _encore_. A se demander si il n'arrive vraiment aucun temps à perdre ! La porte s'ouvrit soudain, ses gonds grincèrent, et Littlehope eut tout juste le temps de se réfugier derrière. Collé au mur, immobile et aveuglé, il éteignit tout signal sonore ou électromagnétique et se concentra pour garder les idées claires. Cette situation se figea un temps incroyablement long puis la porte se referma lentement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un crétin d'Autobot pourrait bien faire ici ? », soupira Starscream.

Les optiques de Littlehope repassées dans le mode de vue normal suivirent sa sortie au travers du léger espace entre la porte et son encadrement. Cela dura deux secondes. Deux secondes durant lesquelles la situation dont il se croyait sorti vira brusquement à la catastrophe.

Les pas de Starscream s'arrêtèrent. Littlehope réagit dès l'apparition du signal d'alerte et réactiva tous ses systèmes. Comme sortie de nulle par, la tête de l'autre robot apparut soudain et provoqua dans le Spark de Littlehope une vive émotion. Elle respirait la tromperie : très longiligne, elle laissait entrevoir une bouche qui ne semblait capable que de sourires faux. Son regard feu, dont les optiques ambre de Littlehope ne pouvaient se détacher, embrasa le visage argent et y dessina de petites et fourbes flammes. La surprise et l'antipathie se mêlèrent et firent reculer Littlehope d'un ou deux pas, attisées par la crainte de l'inconnu. Si les coins de la bouche de Starscream furent un instant étirés dans une raillerie, il se ravisa rapidement, interloqué pendant de brèves secondes.

« Tu n'es pas un Autobot... »

Précieuses secondes qu'il venait d'offrir à Littlehope qui vit un instinct s'emparer de lui et n'hésita pas pour se saisir de cette chance miraculeuse. Il se savait ne pas tenir un combat, qu'il soit face fuyard ou pas, et profita de la surprise de son adversaire pour libérer un gaz, juste au dessus de sa hanche articulée. Cette arme était d'une efficacité redoutable : d'abord incolore, elle s'attaquait aux capteurs ennemis, les déstabilisant un temps, avant de s'opacifier pendant environ cinq minutes. Son seul défaut était qu'elle ne faisait aucune différence entre les machines présentes et contraignait Littlehope à rabattre ses caches sur ses optiques, le privant ainsi de la vue. Or, ses techniques de combat étaient bien trop rudimentaires pour qu'il soit téméraire sans elle.

Littlehope fit apparaître deux lames derrière chacun de ses poignets. Guidé par les plaintes de Starscream, il frappa aléatoirement, redoublant les gémissements de douleur. C'était tellement lâche, et tellement plus pratique ! Il se serait bien assuré d'avoir achevé son ennemi, mais un coup, un tir du drone, le frappa dans le dos et l'envoya loin du Decepticon au sol.

« Je n'y vois plus rien ! », se lamenta Starsceam.

Il devait effectivement se trouver dans un sale état au vue des nombreux crépitements de câble que Littlehope pouvait entendre. Le garde bredouilla des réponses inaudibles qui guidèrent le jeune robot jusqu'à la sortie. Il referma derrière lui la porte d'un coup sec de ses hanches avant de fuir sans se retourner, le précieux ouvrage sous le bras. Il valait mieux pour lui de ne croiser aucun Decepticon en route.

* * *

Déjà, félicitations d'avoir réussi à lire jusqu'au bout, ce qui ne doit pas être chose facile :)

Si je vous dois quelques explications, je suis une fan récente de Transformers (début juillet), et j'ai surtout accroché via la série animée Transformers Prime. Seulement, pour écrire cette histoire, il me fallait forcément faire des recherches, et le wiki anglophone est complet, mais tellement compliqué ! J'essayerai donc d'être fidèle, si ce n'est à G1 et autres, à l'idée de la franchise.

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à réagir, une toute petite review (ou une plus longue, hein ! ^^), quitte à me démonter, c'est toujours bon pour s'améliorer :)

Je souhaitais quand même laisser à Shade-Lady un petit mot, car c'est elle qui a tranché mon envie d'écrire sur Transformers et je l'en remercie. Vous savez, je viens de la Fantasy (j'y suis toujours, d'ailleurs) et j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la Science Fiction. D'ailleurs, la moindre remarque sur le vocabulaire robotique m'arrangerait, parce que sincèrement, c'est duuuuur !

Aller, à la revoyure, vielen Grüß ! Bis bald ! :)


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou les amis, comment vous allez bien ?

Me revoilà parmi vous, avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, je mets du temps à les poster, mais avec les cours, ce n'est pas bien évident, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps :(

Ce nouveau chapitre, donc, parle de faits que normalement vous connaissez, et j'espère que vous avez tout vu de TFP pour que je ne vous spoile rien ^^"

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 1

_« Parvenu au terme de sa vie, qui peut échapper à la nostalgie de son pays ? »_ Gao Xingjian

* * *

**L**e laboratoire était silencieux. Pas d'éclaireur bourdonnant, d'humains chahuteurs ni même de Wrecker démolisseur. Ratchet jeta un regard autour de lui pour apprécier un peu ce calme apaisant. Du moins l'aurait-il réellement apprécié si l'avenir de son foyer ne se jouait pas au loin, sur une autre planète, dans une autre galaxie. Sans lui.

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils étaient tous partis - Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Arcee, Bumblebee et Optimus - et Ratchet restait sans nouvelle d'eux. Bien qu'habitué aux régulières missions pendant lesquelles ses coéquipiers rencontraient fréquemment des problèmes de communication, il avait beaucoup de mal à patienter. Pourquoi était-il toujours celui qui ne participait à rien ? Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour rester en arrière et ramener la compagnie quand elle aurait fini, et qui de mieux disposé pour cela que celui qui, déjà, passait tout son temps dans la base ? Ratchet n'avait pas contesté quand Optimus lui avait sourdement intimé de rester. Tous deux se souvenaient combien leur départ de Cybertron avait été douloureux pour le vieil Autobot. Revoir son foyer dans son état actuel aurait sûrement été trop dur pour lui.

Tout de même, ils pourraient prendre la peine de le tenir au courant.

«_ Ca ressemble à cela, la Terre ? Poussiéreux, si tu veux mon avis. Aucune machine ne peut fonctionner avec autant de sable. _»

Ratchet retourna pianoter quelques indications sur son ordinateur humain. Bientôt libéré de cette technologie passée ! Enfin retrouverait-il la modernité cybertronienne. Il y aurait tant à reconstruire, le médecin ne douta cependant pas un instant qu'ils y arriveraient, ni qu'Optimus ressusciterait le cœur de leur planète - ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Cybertron ne partage avec le reste de l'Univers le premier souffle de sa nouvelle vie. Ratchet jetait de réguliers coups d'œil vers l'écran en charge des émissions d'ondes de la planète dévitalisée. Seules cinq minutes le séparaient les ondes de celle-ci - quand on savait qu'elle était à des milliers d'années-lumière de la Terre, c'était plus qu'honorable et avait requis des mois de travail. Merci le portail céleste.

Alors que le scientifique travaillait sur son ordinateur, la sonnerie d'un appel entrant retentit dans toute la base. L'excitation fit faire des tours à tous ses processeurs ; sans hésitation, il répondit à Optimus.

« Optimus ? Vous avez réussi ? »

Une voix beaucoup plus haute et claire que celle espérée répondit.

« Ratchet ? C'est June Darby. Comment allez-vous ? »

June Darby était la mère de l'un des enfants placés sous la protection des Autobots, Jack, et avait découvert l'existence cachée des robots bien malgré elle : il était depuis régulier qu'elle les contacte pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Surpris par les propos plutôt légers de l'humaine, Ratchet répondit sans grande réflexion, plus occupé par ses écrans que par la conversation.

« Occupé, Madame Darby. J'attends des nouvelles urgentes des Autobots.

- Oh... Jack est avec eux ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée et il ne répond pas à mes appels. »

En temps normal, Ratchet aurait cherché à en savoir plus. Jack était plutôt sérieux comme garçon et ne causait pas le plus de problèmes. Mais, sincèrement, tous ses processeurs étaient bien plus concentrés sur les évènements outre-Système Solaire. L'un des écrans se mit à soudain à paniquer.

« Je vous contacterai tout de suite si j'ai des nouvelles de Jack. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois laisser la ligne d'appel disponible, » coupa-t-il court en joignant le geste à la parole sans laisser de temps à June.

A situation urgente, réaction urgente. Ses doigts entraient automatiquement les données correspondantes. Ce qui était resté une heure durant sur le bord de l'écran de droite se retrouva sur celui du milieu, focalisant toute son attention. Les optiques du robot médical étudiaient les différents spectres et images, avant qu'il ne les fasse analyser par les logiciels... L'évidence était pourtant là et Ratchet ne faisait que la retarder pour s'éviter une fausse joie : Cybertron renaissait.

Optimus avait réussi.

« _Merci... d'être venu avec, Ratchet._

- _ M'as-tu vraiment laissé le choix ? Sers les poings Optimus, je vais devoir te retourner. _»

La première onde partie de la planète avait d'abord était faible avant d'exploser en énergie. L'intensité fut telle que la pauvre machine humaine ne put la calculer et dépassa de l'écran. Après comparaison, Ratchet reconnut la trace de l'Omega Lock. A moins que ses capteurs n'aient été abusés, tout concordait. C'était bien vrai, c'était enfin réel. Depuis cinq ans qu'il était sur Terre, il désespérait de finir sa vie dessus. Maintenant, son foyer, son chez lui, laissait naître au fond de son vieux Spark un espoir de fou. Et même s'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour contrôler cette joie, elle l'envahit tout entier.

Avant de basculer. En une microseconde. L'alarme du laboratoire s'activa et l'un des écrans lui montra un pic d'énergie incroyable. Beaucoup plus importante que la première onde, celle-ci brouilla sa machinerie. D'énormes interférences la firent s'emballer et le scientifique ne pouvait rien faire. Tant bien que mal, il tenta de contacter Optimus, lui décrire la situation, mais rien. Rien. Rien. Il voyait s'effondrer toutes ses merveilleuses illusions avec la même impuissance que s'étaient effondrées les bâtisses de Cybertron.

« Non, s'il vous plaît... » geignit-il.

Qui l'entendait ?

Pendant une trentaine de secondes, Ratchet tenta encore de rétablir son laboratoire. Il abandonna rapidement avant de regarder, incrédule, la situation dégénérer devant ses yeux. Paniquer, il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer... L'énergie demandée pour restaurer Cybertron devait être colossale ! Aussi, rien d'étonnant à ce que ses vulgaires appareils aient été gravement endommagés.

D'accord, mais pourquoi avait-ce été si soudain ?

Ratchet resta un long moment à fixer ses écrans, abruti par la désillusion, quand ils se remirent en fonction. Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, il lança un appel :

« Optimus, me reçois-tu ?

- Ratchet, ouvre un pont spatial s'il te plaît. »

Cette fois-ci, Optimus répondit, d'une voix qui semblait forcée à rester calme. Sans hésiter, Ratchet se précipita sur le mécanisme du pont terrestre transformé en pont spatial par ses soins. Mais avec la déflagration de tout à l'heure, réussirait-il à l'ouvrir ? Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à arranger le téléporteur pour qu'il ne se coltine plus à la gravitation terrestre, mais puisse aller plus loin - bien plus loin.

Sans plus de réflexion, le scientifique actionna le pont spatial, qui s'ouvrit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Cinq minutes. Cinq longues minutes passèrent à attendre la moindre nouvelle. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, tournant en rond dans le laboratoire, Ratchet tenta tant bien que mal de contrôler son impatience quand la silhouette fine et agile d'Arcee apparut, une capsule dans les bras. Elle fut suivie de près par Bumblebee, Bulkhead et Smokescreen, et seul ce dernier ne portait rien. Ratchet ouvrit grand ses optiques et, étudiant plus en détails, reconnut la technologie decepticon - avec Jack, Miko et Rafael à l'intérieur.

« Les enfants... ?, s'exclama le médecin. Mais que s'est-t-il passé ? »

Aucun ne lui prêta la moindre attention. Une lassitude commune se lisait dans la lueur pâle de leurs optiques ciel. Bumblebee et Bulkhead libérèrent leurs compagnons humains et, sans un regard vers Ratchet, se dirigèrent vers le fond de la base. Arcee et Smokescreen firent de même de leur côté. Personne ne dit un mot. Même Miko, d'ordinaire très bavarde, cherchait un peu de soutien alentour, tant l'ambiance était lourde et électrique.

Personne ne s'inquiéta d'informer le vieil Autobot qui, un peu plus émotif qu'à son habitude, se sentit particulièrement agacé de ce comportement. Il souhaitait seulement comprendre ce qu'il se passait - mais la vérité ne battait-elle pas au fond de lui, au fond de son Spark ?

« Je vous ai posé une question ! tonna-t-il.

- Optimus... a détruit l'Omega Lock.»

Bulkhead s'était stoppé et avait éclairé la lanterne de Ratchet dans un élan de compassion forcé. Celui-ci, abasourdi, tourna des optiques écarquillées vers Optimus.

« Quoi ? Tu as..., commença-t-il.

-... fait ce qui était nécessaire, termina calmement le meneur. Nous ne pouvions engager un autre combat, non pas avec la Terre en danger immédiat.

- Tu as donc détruit la seule chose - de n'importe quel Univers ! - capable de restaurer notre foyer ? »

Sous l'émotion, Ratchet ne pensait rien. Il s'adossa sur un de ses claviers.

«_ Ratchet, j'ai.. j'ai besoin de toi... _»

« Optimus... Nous en avions besoin..., conclut-il, mais sa phrase mourut dans un souffle.

- Vous n'y étiez pas, doc. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre les décisions d'un champ de batailles !, intervint Smokescreen.

- C'est certain ! Mais il DEVAIT y avoir une autre solution ! »

Le tact légendaire du jeune Autobot avait eu raison des nerfs de Ratchet, qui laissa exploser sa colère. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti si humilié, si colérique, si émotif - si humain, finalement. Les enfants tentèrent eux aussi de le calmer.

« Ce n'était pas aussi simple, Ratchet, déclara Jack.

- Megatron utilisait l'Omega Lock pour attaquer la Terre, intervint Rafael.

- Optimus a sauvé notre planète, » affirma Miko avec un air de défi.

Finalement, celle-ci ne cherchait sûrement pas à apaiser la tension du médecin.

« Qu'en est-il de NOTRE planète ? »

Sans même que Ratchet ne le remarque, ils s'étaient tous amassés autour de lui, le regardant se débattre avec ses derniers espoirs. Ressemblait-il à un lion en cage ? A voir l'étincelle de pitié dans les yeux de Rafael, sûrement. Personne ne voulait comprendre. Personne.

Sauf Prime, qui, à l'écart, ne semblait plus vouloir rien dire. Il s'était déjà justifié.

« Tous nos problèmes en Energon, simplement sacrifiés... pour rien ? »

- Les bonnes décisions peuvent s'avérer être mauvaises, s'immisça Arcee, ce qui est fait est fait. Et nous avons d'autres problèmes ici, sur cette planète. Les 'Cons ont changé les règles en mêlant Jack, Miko et Rafael à cette histoire. »

Ratchet chercha en dernier recours une réponse auprès du seul Autobot silencieux. Prime avait posé sur le mur son sabre et marchait sans but précis, fuyant le regard de son vieil ami. Lui savait réellement pourquoi le médecin était comme cela : sans lui, Ratchet n'aurait pas déplacé un seul de ses boulons sur Terre, ceux-ci seraient alors en train de rouiller loin de cette planète.

Mais Prime ne disait rien. Mais Prime l'évitait. Ils auraient à s'expliquer seul à seul, plus tard ; seulement, Ratchet ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. La voix du correspondant avec l'Etat américain, l'agent William Fowler, emplit soudain la pièce et coupa court au débat.

« Prime ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce que l'on doit faire ! »

Toute l'attention se retrouva captée par cette nouvelle intervention, dans un désir d'échapper à cette situation. Sauf un, occupé à pianoter dans son coin sans s'occuper de personne.

Sa décision était prise et il ne s'en détournerait pas.

« De quoi parlez-vous, Agent Fowler ? demanda Prime en se rapprochant de l'écran.

- Peut-être devriez vous jeter un coup d'œil en dehors et voir par vous-même. »

Il acquiesça et adressa un ordre sans équivoque à l'intention du robot médical :

« Ratchet, surveille les enfants. »

Toute la troupe disparut et laissèrent Ratchet derrière. Encore. Toujours. Une dernière fois.

Guidé par une voix intérieure, le scientifique ne perdit pas de temps. Il termina le programme qu'il installait et introduit dans l'ordinateur un câble, relié à sa propre mémoire. Une fois les données téléchargées, il passa en revue les quelques aides qu'il venait d'insérer : tel bouton pour la notice d'utilisation, celui là pour répondre à un appel, ses recherches en cours se trouvaient là... finalement, ils n'auraient juste pas accès à la prochaine utilisation du pont terrestre.

Ratchet jeta un regard autour de lui. Il ne devait pas lui rester beaucoup de temps - qu'avait vu Fowler de si important ? - et il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il pouvait prendre. Avait-il raison de... non, le doute lui était interdit. Trouver ce qu'il lui fallait. Il fila droit vers les quelques cristaux d'Energon emmagasinés dans une autre pièce et prit de quoi tenir une semaine. C'était suffisant. Amplement suffisant.

Les enfants s'étaient installés dans leur petit espace aménagé et le suivaient du regard, hésitants. A son retour, les petits yeux de Rafael étaient rivés sur lui et luirent d'une tristesse profonde.

« Ratchet, tu... tu pars ? »

Le robot médical s'arrêta net et regretta. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Tout était prêt maintenant. Il partit droit vers le pont terrestre. Il ignora la réflexion de Rafael et le reproche sourd de Jack et continua sa route.

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! explosa Miko. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça comme un voleur, nous abandonner, nous laisser seuls. »

Elle qui n'avait jamais apprécié le médecin... Ratchet posa ses doigts sur le pont terrestre quand un Rafael essoufflé s'appuya sur la rambarde au dessus de lui. Pour la première fois, le robot médical regretta de décevoir un être humain. C'était Rafael Esquivel, en même temps, le seul qui par sa simplicité et son innocence avait réussi à le percer. Le seul être organique sur lequel avait dû se reposer le vieil Autobot pour résoudre. Il n'avouerait jamais, même à lui-même, combien il l'appréciait. Trop de fierté :

« Fais bien attention à toi, Rafael, d'accord ? », s'entendit-il murmurer.

La main du robot médical s'abattit d'un geste décidé et, quelques secondes plus tard, il disparut au travers du portail qui se referma immédiatement derrière lui.

Jack entendit d'une oreille les gémissements silencieux de Raf et de l'autre la stupeur de Miko. C'était surtout ce sentiment de mal-être de plus en plus fort qui focalisait toute sa concentration et ses pensées. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir annoncer à Optimus à son retour ? «_ Désolé, votre médecin et ami proche s'est fait la malle, et on n'a rien fait. _» Les choses tournaient décidément mal et na s'arrangèrent pas avec le retour du chef Autobot et la pire nouvelle qu'il n'ait jamais annoncée.

_« Je ne peux pas, Optimus, tu comprends ? Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de conneries. »_

* * *

Mais dans quel pays de cette foutue planète avait-il atterri ?

Soit, Ratchet avait programmé des coordonnées aléatoires. Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'intéresser aux climats et écosystèmes des différentes régions du globe. Les humains prenaient toute une vie pour cela ! Non, non, son seul désir avait été de s'éloigner de Jasper, du Nevada, des Etats-Unis... du continent américain, finalement. Il ne voulait que personne n'intervienne sur sa décision.

Le portail terrestre s'était refermé dès qu'il avait mis un pied, puis l'autre dans la boue. Tout autour de lui s'étendait des montagnes jonchées de forêts vertes de sapins. Il pleuvait et au loin, un bas nuage de pluie entourait un château. C'était une image tellement apaisante et magnifique que Ratchet s'arrêta un instant pour la contempler.

La pluie goutait sur son armure. Si un temps il eut le réflexe de contrôler son état, il s'arrêta bien vite : il n'avait rien pris pour la survie parce qu'il ne comptait pas survivre. Il n'avait pas abandonné la base pour mener sa vie de son côté, à la Starscream : ce qu'il souhaitait réellement, c'était mettre fin à cette longue errance loin de son foyer qu'avait été la fin de son existence. Avec le peu d'Energon qu'il avait pris, il tiendrait tout au plus une semaine.

La décision laissa place à la sensation de vide qu'avait provoquée la trahison de Prime; et si Ratchet avait été humain, peut-être aurait-il pleuré. Le vieux robot avait toujours espéré finir sa vie sur Cybertron. Il n'en était rien : ce profond désir s'était effondré et avait emporté avec lui une partie de son Spark.

Il laissa la pluie refroidir son âme éplorée.

« _Notre chance de ressusciter Cybertron a été perdue_, fit soudain la voix de Megatron dans ses récepteurs audio, _par la trahison d'Optimus Prime. Mais de la forteresse de notre nouvelle Kaon, nous contrôlerons ce monde !_ »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :D

Pour la petite information, j'ai traduit les dialogues de l'anglais, et s'il y en a 1 dont je ne sois pas sûre (celui avec l'Energon sacrifié), ils risquent de ne pas concorder avec la VF de TFP. J'espère en tout cas ne pas m'être trop mal débrouillée avec la traduction.

Je vous promets d'essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci vous ait plu, bonne soirée ! :)


End file.
